


Eremika FF: Every Last Breath  [AU]

by SarahKhan121



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eremika - Freeform, Eremika Week, F/M, Love, Multi, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahKhan121/pseuds/SarahKhan121
Summary: Two Strangers Meet....But They Are Not Strangers In Actual Term!Something Is Not Normal While Everything Is Normal!Something Is Familar While Still Unfamiliar...A Past Having A Single Connection...With A Return Of Person, To Seek Justice!?A Story Of A Man & A Woman Having Polar Opposite Personalities Sharing A Haunted Fate In Past....
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. The Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is not related to manga or the AOT show. It is an alternative universe- canonverse Eremika fiction with Dark, Intense, Mystery & Crime Thriller Love Story. The Fiction Will Also Contain Special Appearance Of Character Light Yagami From Death Note. Hope you guys will enjoy it....do give your views.

_**Chapter 1: The Stalker** _

A Woman is seen running with a child through the deep forest at night.....the child was wearing a hooded jacket as he or she had put the hood over her head...

  
Voices of some men were heard pretty much close around them as they still kept on running....

  
The Path was completely dark with no source of Light as they kept on running....  
Howling of wolves were heard from every side....as they reached the main road....leaving the forest behind they kept on running while the child tripped over something...

  
The woman pulled her up quickly as they started to run again....

Just then sound of firing was heard....and the scene blacked out....  
*********** 

Taking a sip of her cocktail drink, a girl around her 20's who was in black silk gown with a slit near her thighs with dark silky long hair, boringly looks around to find some sort of entertainment. Just then her eyes fell on that short guy who is standing like a statue keeping an eye on her....she simply rolled her eyes as she diverted her gaze back to her cocktail drink...

  
Just then when she heard a chirpy voice around “ Mik.....Yoooo! Mikasa! When did you come man? I have been searching you all around!”

  
The girl turns around as her long black hair floated in the air....while getting up from her seat, she smiled “ Oh Historia! Good to see you...”

  
Historia....the golden hair girl, who was quite short than Mikasa jumped up in excitement as she hugged her “ Damn! You know....I was wondering! If your dad would allow you to come to Sasha's Birthday Party....But dude you came...I am so happy!”

  
Mikasa smiles softly “ I am glad...”

  
Historia curiously blinks her blue eyes as she says “ So....did you come alone? Or that stupid body guard of yours is also with you!”

  
Saying this Historia laughs out loud while Mikasa felt bit awkward hearing the mention of her body guard....Levi....the only loyal ally of their family , specially her father. But well she just doesnt like how he tags behind her everywhere she goes....well the fault is of her dad.

  
Watching Mikasa being silent, historia stops laughing and clears her throat “ okay...so...you met with sasha?”

  
Before Mikasa Could answer both of them heard.... chirpy voice coming towards their direction “ Hey guys! “

  
Both turned around, just then they felt themselves covered by Sasha body as she hugged them both together.....

  
Mikasa hugging her back, giggles “ Sasha...Happy Birthday Again”

  
Breaking Off the hug Sasha laughs out loud as she points at Historia suddenly and says with serious face” You....Why are you so late ha?”

  
Historia hesitantly while being embarrassed at same time “ Errr....Well...ermm Happy Birthday Sasha! Sorry I Just...”

  
Sasha being naughty as she interrupts “ Ah I See....You were just busy to groom yourself up, ha? Honestly why do you even need to do so much make up....you are simply gorgeous just like that! With all these make up shit...you are simply looking like a bimbo!”

  
Historia furiously “ Shut Up Sasha! Don't talk like that to me...you know nothing about how to dress up like a proper girl ”

  
Sasha rolls eyes “ Oh whatever! I know why you are being a bimbo queen, just to impress that friend of your brother...right Mikasa?”

  
Mikasa who was in some different zone all along snapped out and came back to present looks at Sasha & then Historia and says nervously, not even sure about what they were exactly talking “ Ehh...Yeah...yes..I suppose”

  
Historia looks at Mikasa shocked as she complains “ Heyyy What the hell is wrong with you! You also think I am looking like a bimbo?”

  
Mikasa feeling completely clueless, giggles nervously “ Honestly....I have no idea what you all are talking about!”

  
Sasha stares at Mikasa suspiciously “ Yooo Mikasa! Why are you so zoned out? And why are you even sitting here all alone! Its my BIRTHDAY Maaan! Lets have fun!”

  
Mikasa feeling bored and tired “ No...I...ermmm...I dont feel like.....”

  
Sasha pulling out Mikasa closer to her before she could complete her sentence ,making her go off guard to her action” Hush....in an hour or so I am going to cut my birthday cake ! Then We are going to have fun in the disco area! Otherwise whats the point of coming to my birthday!”

  
Before Mikasa could react Sasha pulled her along with Historia who squealed in excitement...  
*********** 

_“ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU....HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SASHA”_

As everyone sang in chorus , Sasha proceeded to cut the cake happily.  
Mikasa smiled at the happiness of her best friend. How cool she is , thinks Mikasa as Sasha proceeded to take the piece of cake and offer to her friends who were standing surrounding them.  
Mikasa wonders if she will ever get to celebrate like this with all her class fellows and friends....with all her freedom instead of being a caged bird. If possible only once...in her life time she want to enjoy the freedom....freedom of having fun openly forgetting all the worries & tension...forgetting all her nightmares....just for once she wants to be happy with her own freedom but well that wont happen cause her father just wont allow it. She can't blame him though...he has his own fears and insecurities and she understands it, its not like she is unhappy with her life but the fact that her father has created some boundaries and limits for her, for her safety sometimes gets over board...

  
Mikasa sighs in despair just when she found a piece of cake infront of her mouth as the holder stares at her impatiently as well as curiously...  
Sasha says “ Dude take a bite....Quick! I have to feed my other friends too”  
Mikasa smiles nervously as she opens her mouth a bit and takes a small bite out of piece of cake...

  
Sasha glares at Mikasa who stares at her confused “ Are you on diet? What is with such a small bite? Take another bite ”

  
Mikasa giggles at the question “ No Its okay...you need to feed others too”

  
Sasha rolls eyes “ I have huge cake to feed others....you dont need to sacrifice this small piece of cake”

  
Before Mikasa could say something , Sasha stuffed the remaining piece of cake into her mouth while Mikasa just remained shocked on her spot followed by Sasha's laughter....  
Pulling a tissue paper from the side, Sasha handed it over to Mikasa as she pointed towards her face “ Clean up your mouth...Cream is all over your lips... “

  
Hearing that Mikasa quickly puts the tissue on her lips as she hurriedly tries to clean it up, feeling embarrassed while chewing up the cake in her mouth at same time....as Sasha just passed by her to another person.  
Mikasa while being busy in cleaning up her face, slowly moves away from the gathering around the cake....as she stands little far away from the crowd while still busy in rubbing her chin...

  
Just then suddenly her eyes caught the attention of a pair of emerald green eyes gaze....intensely watching her...

  
Mikasa got nervous at the sudden gaze of that particular person....observing her reaction, the guy started walking towards her with that same blank cold gaze...making Mikasa conscious with the sudden movement towards her....

  
His eyes was so captivating that Mikasa forgot about the surroundings behind her...  
The trance got broke when the person stood infront of her and clear his throat, just when she heard his voice , so deep “ Excuse me...the cream over there....” ( pointing towards her lips)

  
Mikasa got blank at his presence as stared at him in confusion....just for the first time when her gaze moved away from his eyes towards the other features of his face....Damn he was pretty good looking....thats what came to Mikasa ‘s mind.

  
Just then she caught completely off guard as suddenly she found tissue paper away from her hand and rubbed against her upper lip....while she stared back at him wide eyed as she noticed the gaze of his eyes shifted towards her lip as he rubbed the tissue gently over her upper lip making her blink nervously at him...

  
He slightly moved closer to her while tilting his head a bit towards her side while Mikasa just stood stiff, completely paralysed while noticing the height difference between them. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING! Thats what she was thinking...

  
Slowly the man infront of her tilted back his head to his original position while removing his hand away from the lips...in a process his thumb accidentally got brushed against her lower lips making her breath go erratic...

Mikasa was just in complete state of awkwardness, nervousness & speechless. 

  
She came back on earth when finally the man opened his mouth, being completely normal “ Err...its fine now...” handing the used tissue over to her....without saying anything further he just passed by her and left from there....not even looking back for second time. 

  
Mikasa kept on staring at his back till he disappeared into a group of men standing at far....  
Just then she sighed in relief, letting herself breath properly while realising at the same time that she actually held her breath all these time....  
Mikasa frowned as she questions herself “ What the hell was that!”  
************ 

  
Every one was just going crazy over the disco area....while Mikasa just stood over at a corner along with few girls gossiping about something.  
While she was physically present there, her mind was elsewhere...thinking about the early incident.

  
She had no idea why the person she met....felt very familiar to her, no matter what she just simply couldn't remember.   
Mikasa's thought got broke when a drunk Sasha hung over her with one arm from no where as she says sheepishly “ Hey genius! Come lets bang our head togather”

  
Mikasa giggles as she balances Sasha's weight over her “ What?”

  
Sasha completely drunk “ I meant....lets go crazy over there (pointing at disco area)”

  
Mikasa making Sasha stand over her foot “ Nope! I am just fine here...first of all you take care of yourself! Seems like you have taken too much of alcohol today”

  
Sasha purrs “ Aaa Yaa I Am Fine....But I Am Not Gonna Let You Stand In Corner & Sulk...”

  
Mikasa with confusion “ I am not sulking...”

  
Sasha bluntly “ Look...I know you well more than you do...you are obviously upset today for some reason! I bet its Uncle Ackraman again...he still isnt at home as he promised you and you are upset with that fact...Come on leave him man! You are grown up girl now...why do you worry so much about him! Honestly I am happy he is late....otherwise he would have not allowed you to come here....probably”

Sasha just said everything in one go on Mikasa's face who looked here & there awkwardly, thank goodness....the sound of music was so high that probably no one heard them...

  
Mikasa silently “ You Know....You are not supposed to say all these things loud”

  
Sasha in drunk manner with high pitch voice “ Ahhh Stop being a wierdo Mikasa.....Now Come with me on the floor...I am bored dancing all alone...”

  
Mikasa resisting “ Historia is there...you are not alone...honestly today I am not in mood”

  
Sasha in low tone near her ears “ Fuck you & your mood! And please I dont like that New York return bitch! She is pain in ass anyways....now shut up You are gonna join me”

  
Mikasa eyes widen in astonishment at Sasha hearing the words about Historia, the popular girl for her looks in their college...Mikasa was having hard time controlling her laughter cause indeed she also never like Historia much, not because she was pretty or she was jealous of her beauty, the thing was Historia was an unsatisfied complain box.  
Pulling Mikasa into the dance floor....Sasha started jumping in excitement. 

  
As Sasha started banging her head in air like crazy along with music while Mikasa started laughing at her...

  
Sasha panting while still dancing “ Shake Your Leg Miks”

  
Mikasa feeling funny at her antics slightly started moving her body...like a slow mow dance move...  
Just when someone hugged Sasha from back making her kick backward making Mikasa stunned with sudden action “ Hey get the hell off me...you pervert “

  
The person behind Sasha “ Ouch...Damn What The Hell! It hurts”

  
Mikasa giggles knowing who it was “Ahh Connie....Be Careful ! Sasha isnt in her senses”

  
Connie snorts “ Oh well when she is in her senses?”

  
Mikasa was laughing when Sasha stopped dancing and pulled Connie's shirt making him go mad while Sasha started screaming at him....saying something gibberish & vice versa....  
Their voice became mute to Mikasa as suddenly she felt being constantly observed by someone far away....

  
Mikasa suddenly stopped laughing as she started looking around from disco area....she could feel like someone was watching her...

  
Just then her eyes met with those pair of emerald green eyes staring directly into her...  
He was sitting on the chair in the lobby area a bit away from disco place but not that far....  
Mikasa was confused watching him observing her like this...his eyes were different as if piercing through her body...  
She diverted her gaze back to Sasha and Connie who were still fighting while she was feeling hell uncomfortable and restless...

  
Mikasa throat was getting dry as she looked back again at that person who was still staring at her....his gaze was bit soft now as noticing her every movement...

  
Suddenly she noticed the guy calling out the waiter for something....

  
Mikasa moved her gaze away from him as mentally cursing herself not to look at his direction as she decided to call Levi if he does anything wrong to her or even tries to...

  
She smiled at Connie & Sasha childish behaviour who were still arguing over something though her mind was still conscious of someone watching her...

  
Unable to resist she looked at the person again....this time she was confused as she found him writing something on a.... white handkerchief... wait did he just called that waiter to give him a square satin napkin...

  
Mikasa frowned, narrowing her brows as she kept on staring at that guy who was now gazing at her time to time and doing something on that napkin with a pen...what the hell was he doing! And dude....did he just smiled at her slightly now as he kept on scribbling...

  
Mikasa was feeling highly annoyed , just then when Sasha poked her on her shoulder “ Hey Where are you lost?’

  
Mikasa nervously looked at Sasha who was now standing with Connie so politely as if nothing happened a while back....Mikasa rolled her eyes at them, Connie & Sasha were pole apart childhood best friends, it was rumoured that Connie had one sided crush Sasha for a long time but never had the courage to ask her out due to her wild crazy tomboyish behaviour....

  
Connie grinning widely “ Mikasa Come Lets Dance All Together”  
Mikasa was about to say something when she stopped as her eyes again went back to that guy....he was still noticing her doing some shit on that napkin...this needs to end...  
Mikasa huffed as she partially glared at that person who seemed unaffected...  
Mikasa looking at Sasha coldly “ Just a minute....You guys continue! I will be joining you guys in a bit...”

  
Without hearing any reply from them, Mikasa walked away from dance floor towards that emerald green eyes guy...  
Mikasa while stomping at him, notices him wrapping that napkin back to its folding....which makes her stare at him all confused...

  
The guy smiled at her as she stood infront of him....while raising his one brow asking her as if what is the matter....

  
Mikasa got lost at his face....which was definitely pretty handsome , chiselled jaw and deep intense gaze....

  
She came back to reality when she heard his voice sounding like a curious cat, gazing upwardly at her “ yes...how can I help you ? Do you want something?”

  
Mikasa narrowing her brows as she sternly gazed at him with her grey orbs “ Dont you think I should be asking you the same question ?”

  
The guy blinked at her inquisitively as he says with sharp voice, while relaxing his back towards the chair “ Oh....is it? “

  
Mikasa was annoyed now, this guy has some rude vibes...Mikasa sternly “ Dont you think....its a shame to gaze at a girl like that? Back then you started wiping my lips without my permission! What is this shameless behaviour ?”

Blush started creeping out towards cheeks without any reason. 

  
The guy chuckles as with a thoughtful look says in deep voice “ Ah, hmm....yeah..but well....you know I have a habit of an artist...drawing stuffs & sketching you know?”

  
Mikasa stares at him confused “ What? What does that mean?”

  
The guy rolling his eyes at her “ Basically I was bored....in this party! I had nothing to do....just when my eyes fell on you!...”

  
Unwrapping the napkin as he forwarded it to Mikasa while continuing “ And I have a habit of sketching things....I was bored so I just sketched this out...”

  
Mikasa blankly looked at him as she took that napkin from his hand and stared at it....she was simply astonished at the sight...

  
The man actually made a sketch of her face....that too so perfectly! But why did he made a sketch of her...

  
Mikasa hesitantly as she stares at his eyes “ Why me? Why did you make my sketch? Are you stalking me by any chance?”

  
The person giggles as he got up from his seat “ No...No! Dont get me wrong....I was just bored and nothing to do! And sketching is my hobby....and then I found you ( his gaze so soft and intense) and just started sketching”

Startled Mikasa, just looks at him blankly as she says coldy “ Why Me?”

  
The guy with unreadable look “ I Don't Know...”

  
They both kept on looking at eachother as a mini eyelock formed between them...breaking the eye lock Mikasa stares back at the sketch on the satin napkin....it was just...so Perfect...

  
Interrupting her staring, he spoke in calm voice “ Well...I Was About To Give It To You After I Finish Sketching ! Hopefully you didn't mind my odd behaviour of not asking your permission before sketching! Anyways I Seek Your Pardon Miss Mikasa Ackraman “

  
Shocked....astonished or surprised, whatever word is used....Mikasa stared at him dumb folded hearing her name from his mouth....

  
The man was about to leave when Mikasa said “ Excuse me! How...How do you know my name? As far I know...I didn't introduce myself to you”

  
The guy smirked at her wierdly “ To know a name, people dont need to give their introduction! Besides I heard someone calling you by this name...”

  
Mikasa still not believing what he just said, replies “ Wait...How? I dont know you nor your name! How do you know mine?”

  
The guys gave a blank look “ Huh....habit of asking too much questions! Didnt change a bit...oh well I have to take my leave now...”

  
Mikasa was just frozen on her spot with lots of questions in her mind as she watches the guy leaving....

  
Mikasa looks back at the sketch in her hand as she questions herself “ Who was that guy?”

  
Just then her eyes fell on something on the sketch....something so wierd & personal...something which should not be known to anyone but only her and her father.

  
Mikasa eyes widen as she states completely shocked “ What the hell! How did he..” as she touches her cheek subconsciously.....


	2. Crest Of Sweetness

_ **Chapter 2: Crest Of Sweetness** _

Looking at the mirror....deeply, inspecting her left cheek thoroughly as she rubs her finger against that mini scar over her cheek bone , Mikasa sighs...

  
She stares back at that sketch on the napkin and then again look herself at the mirror...

  
In her mind “This is ridiculous, this scar....I always put concealer or foundation on it....to hide it from everyone! Its impossible to notice unless someone observes me way too closely....! Very few people know I have this scar on my face infact I myself dont remember either when did I actually got this mark!”  
Mikasa touches the scar again as she says to herself in thoughtful manner “ So Wierd....How does that guy know about this scar? Its impossible to notice it from that far moreover I was on full make....Who was he? “

  
Mikasa snaps out of her thoughts as she hears a knock on the door...  
Mikasa quickly putting the napkin in drawer says “ Come In!”  
The door opens, as a old age lady enters the room....her age about 60 or more...  
Mikasa grins widely “ Granny Mary! You came...”  
The old woman smiles at Mikasa as she enters the room with tray of fruits, nuts & glass of milk.

  
Granny Marry says as she puts the tray on the table in the room “ Mikasa darling, you must be full with all the food you have consumed in your friend's birthday party....but you do know you have to take all these nuts, fruits....”

  
Mikasa completes the sentence “ fruits and the glass of water till its last drop before I go to sleep....I know I know granny, or else I would become weak....” as she ends up rolling her eyes while the old granny giggles seeing her expression.

  
Mikasa sighs as she hugs Granny Mary affectionately from the side while smiling “ Aww granny you are so cute! Inspite of your age....you are still doing so much for me & dad...we love you so much” kisses slightly on her head.  
Granny marry smiles softly “ Oh Mikasa darling, I am not that old yet....And Your Grand Marry is highly in forever debt to Master Ackraman! Whatever I do for you all is very less compared to the help he provided me when I needed most....”

  
Mikasa cheerfully “ Oh Granny! Dont say like that....you are part of our family! Besides did dad call....on landline number?”

  
Granny Marry as she says astonished as if remembering something “ oh yes....I forgot to tell you! You were in your friend's birthday party, Master Ackraman called in the landline number and told me that you are not picking his calls....”  
Mikasa slightly in low mood “ oh yeah...so he did call ha! Didnt he say anything....why he is delaying his flight since last 1 week? It has been 1 month now since he last left for Italy for his business purpose”

  
Granny marry feeling sorry “ I understand my child....how much you miss your dad! Infact he misses you too....you do know he must have been caught up with something urgent in Italy this time...”  
Mikasa in stubborn tone “ So What! Before whenever I used to feel his emptiness he would immediately come running but now....I cant believe this time he has been delaying his flight since 1 week? Can you believe it? Duh...”

  
Granny laughs at her child like behaviour “ Mikasa....You know I have a good news for you too! Your dad is coming tomorrow...infact he has already taken his flight and most probably will be here by tomorrow morning!”

  
Mikasa rolls eyes “ yeah right he has been saying this since a week....you know what I dont care! Ask him to stay there forever! His Mikasa doesnt need him....I won't even receive his calls anymore....anyways goodnight granny I am too tired today”  
Granny laughs as she says wisely “ Ah Miks darling dont be so hard on your Dad! Trust me he is actually on flight now....”

  
Mikasa smirks “ Good for him! Even if he comes I wont talk to him for many days! That would be his punishment for coming late....moreover tomorrow we will have our mid term exam result so I will eventually be leaving early....you know...”

  
Saying this Mikasa jumps on her bed....  
Rolling her eyes , Granny says “ Oh yea yea....first get up early in the morning then say...” mimicking Mikasa's voice granny continues “ _So I Will eventually be leaving early....Huh_..”

  
Mikasa starts laughing at Granny's mimic....  
Granny giggling “ Okay darling....dont forget to drink glass of milk before sleeping alright? Goodnight...”

  
Saying this the Granny walks out of the room as Mikasa cheerfully says “ Good Night Granny” as the granny closes the door from behind...  
Mikasa sighs dramatically....as she stares at the tray of fruits & nuts & milk.  
************ 

  
As the Sun rose....

  
With a full gang of armed men , enter two cars....one filled with armed forces and the other is black Mercedes as it comes to halt after entering the gate way followed by jeep full of armed men.

  
Levi steps up first as he immediately opens the back door of car...as he keeps his head down.

  
A man with hat gets down as he bows his head to come out of the car completely....  
Wearing a perfect black suit with proper neat get up as he stands looking around with his scorching grey eyes....as twiches his lips into sly smile.

  
Handing over the black small suitcase to Levi, he hurriedly walks into the huge bungalow infront of him followed by Levi...

  
With the intense graspy voice “ Madam Mary....Where are you?”

  
Comes running the old woman holding her skirt up a bit, bowing her head down “ Sir....You are back! I am glad....your daughter was missing you so much! She will be really happy seeing you!”

  
With a low giggle, the man replies “ I missed her too...where is she? Cant see her around? Besides how many times I told you, Dont call me Sir! I am way too young from you Madam! You are like my mother....Call me just Kenny!”  
Mary with shy smile “ Ah I forgot....Sir....Kenny!”

  
Kenny laughs “ Oh well well...where is my sweetheart? Mikks? Tell her....her dad has returned home to her”  
Marry hurriedly “ Oh She is still asleep Sir Kenny! I may just go and wake her up...”

  
Saying this the woman goes upstairs while from behind Kenny randomly calls “ Mikasa Sweetheart....Come down! We will do our breakfast togather!”

  
In the upstairs, Madam Mary opens the door of Mikasa's room as she calls her sweetly “ Darling...Wake Up! Your dad is here....”  
Saying this she turns over her blanket and finds her white pale leg towards the head side...

  
Chuckling slightly, Mary says “ Ah Miks...You wont change this wierd behaviour of sleeping by rotating all around the bed, ha? ?”

  
As Madam Mary notices how messed up her bed looks now....Mikasa has a habit of sleeping by circulating on the bed in her sleep...in the morning most of the time her pillows are fallen here and there while she sleeps soundly on the flat surface of the bed...

  
Madam Mary quickly picking up her pillows “ Mikasa...Wake Up! Your dad is here...”

  
A sleepy voice says beneath the blanket while her legs exposed on other side as her head still covered “ Ahhh Let Me Sleep! I dont care who comes or who goes...”

  
Madam Mary as she arranges her room says in cranky voice “ What about your college? You said today there will be some sort of announcement?”  
Still being sleepy “ Ah Result Day....Still has time!”

  
Rolling her eyes Mary says strictly “ Its almost 9 am....Now get down of your bed, I am going to make breakfast....come down hurry !”

  
Just then both of them hears a manly voice coming close “ Sweetheart! Where are you? Are you going to let your darling dad wait like this?”

  
An irritated Mikasa says “ Granny ask him to go away....I am in no mood to talk to him”

  
Just then enters Kenny Ackraman inside the room while Mary lowers her head as she says cheekily “ Sir...Handle your daughter, only you can do this! I am going downstairs to serve the breakfast”

  
Kenny nodded in affirmative as he walked towards Mikasa's bed while Granny Mary left...

  
Kenny rolling his eyes “ Sleepy Head....Look Who Is Here!”  
Mikasa in annoyance as she peeked slightly through her blanket with her sleepy grey eyes “ I think I already told Granny Marry that I dont wanna talk to you “

  
Kenny with a wide grin as he tried to pull the blanket off from Mikasa's head “ Aww my princess...is angry ha? Come on....I know you cant stay angry with me for a long time”  
As Mikasa pulled back the blanket on herself while curling to other side not even replying....

  
Kenny sighed heavily “ Okay I am Sorry! You know I am....This time business works were too much! I promise I am gonna spend next one month with you...Now get up & lets have breakfast together! It has been a long time...and you have college too”

  
Mikasa realised sounding stubborn “ I am not hungry...you go and eat”

  
Kenny rolled his eyes knowing what key he needs to play now to impress his precious daughter.  
Kenny sounding sad “ Okay good I do deserve such punishment....if you dont eat, I wont eat either” calling out loud “ Madam Marry....Me & My Daughter are not hungry, Dont arrange for breakfast”

  
Mikasa peeked through with one eye as she immediately jumped from her bed throwing away the blanket as she watches her father leaving....  
Hugging her father at once from behind Mikasa says “ Dad....its okay! I will do breakfast & I missed you so much but I am not gonna forgive you for coming late”  
********** 

  
Eating the sandwich hurriedly as she drinks the coffee on other hand...  
Kenny sipping his coffee as he stares at Mikasa softly “ So....You forgave me?”

  
Munching her food Mikasa replies cutely “ Nope...”

  
Kenny chuckles “ Why so? I told you that I am sorry right? “

  
Mikasa frowning as she looks at her father “ This time it was too much...What is so important in Italy that you had to come so late? I mean okay fine business meeting and all...but you do can postpone them atleast when I need you here...”

  
Kenny smiles softly at Mikasa as he puts his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her “ You know I would have done that if I could but this time I am sorry darling....I couldn't and secondly thanks to God ! You are safe & sound....Granny Mary told me you were absolutely fine throughout the month! Besides How was your friend's birthday party? I forgot to ask you about that...”

  
Mikasa pouting a bit “ It was good but I didn't enjoy it much cause I was worried about you....”  
Mikasa stops as suddenly something stricks in her head.....as she remembers something....that sketch...

  
Kenny watches Mikasa’s reaction as she looks bit lost or absent minded...  
Kenny worriedly making her snap out of it “ What happened sweetheart?”

  
Mikasa nervously while hesitantly “ Oh Nothing....errr....nothing dad!”

  
Not accepting her reply, Kenny asks confused “ Do you wanna say something important to me?”  
Mikasa trying to be confident as she definitely cant say anything about it to Dad, not atleast now “ No Dad! I am just....actually you know....I remembered some kind of assignment “

  
While Kenny just says “hmmm” taking another sip of coffee....

Mikasa doesn't want to make her father worry about her as he already does more than enough....

  
Diverting the topic “ Okay Dad! Next Time You Better Postpone Your Business Stuffs Or Whatever....I Am Not Gonna Let You Leave Atleast 1 month from now...”

  
Kenny starts laughing hearing her as he says thoughtfully “ You really make me wonder sometimes....what will happen to you when I die!”  
Mikasa glares at her dad as she says with shaky voice “ Shut up dad! Stop saying crap....anyways I have to leave for university now”  
*********** 

Sitting on the staircase of the university, Mikasa just keeps on looking at the napkin on her hand...  
This bloody sketch...why did he even make it? Who was he even?

  
Before leaving the house Mikasa had quickly put this thing in her bag before anyone else can find it out, she doesnt want to create any sort of unnecessary fuse in the home.  
Suddenly she felt someone was watching her....Mikasa felt her hands shivering a bit as she felt nervous and hesitant to look up.  
With lot of courage she looked straight ahead of her....

  
But well there was no one....it looked like the person noticed her movement or something and hid behind the wall.

  
She quickly puts the napkin in her bag as she gets up and starts walking ahead in the direction where she felt someone was watching her from...  
There was quite few students walking all around her, how will she even figure out who was that person!  
Or is she hallucinating again....just like sometimes she usually does!  
Mikasa was almost walking towards the particular corner when someone puts a hand on her shoulder shrieking the hell out of her...  
Mikasa gasps as she turns around swiftly hell scared...

  
She looks shocked as well as relieved knowing it was none but Sasha...  
Mikasa sighs in relief while Sasha looked at her curiously seeing her fearful expression at first “ Hey Girl! What the hell! Are you fine ?”

  
Mikasa smiling hesitantly “ Oh yeah...I am good”

  
Sasha blinks confused “ But you looked like you just saw a ghost or something!”

  
Mikasa taking deep breath “ Can I trust you about something?”

  
Sasha widening her eyes curiously “ Yeah Go On...”  
As they both walked towards the stair case again and sat....

  
Before Mikasa could speak Sasha excitedly jumped “ Oooo...wait first of all congrats...you came first this time! Arent you happy?”

  
Mikasa smiles” Thanks...I am but its just mid term exam so...”  
Sasha rolling her eyes “ Oh hello! Be happy for once! Mid term or no term you came first and that nerd Floch become 2nd this time....so you have to give treat to all of us....okay well lets come back to point you were saying something right?”

  
Taking deep breath Mikasa says “ I think someone is stalking me....”

  
Sasha stares at her with her eyes wide open “ What do you mean by that?”

  
Mikasa nervously “ I dont know if I am imagining things or somthing else but since yesterday....from your birthday party I am having this weird feeling of being followed by someone....now look at this ( shoving the napkin towards Sasha's hand)”

  
Sasha opens the folded napkin and stares at sketch dumbly as she says astonished “ What the hell? Who the heck is this creep? Where did you find it?"

  
Mikasa hesitantly “ He directly gave me this in your party yesterday....”

  
Sasha shocked “ What? I know this person?”

  
Mikasa blinks nervously “ I dont know really if you know or not but he seems from some decent family from his get up....infact he was pretty good looking”

  
Sasha confused “ Hey are you praising him or what? I mean good looking and all ha?”  
Mikasa all flushed up “ Heyyy Hell No...err....I mean I was just...”

  
Sasha rolls eyes “ Oh whatever you dont need to blush on my stupid joke anyways....besides have you talk to uncle? Someone is stalking the daughter of Famous Business Tycoon Kenny Ackraman.This is some serious issue....you know....”

  
Mikasa sighs “ No! He just returned today....and you know him right! I dont think telling him will be a good idea...if there is any sort of stalker or whatever I need to first confirm it! I even dont know this guy whom I met last night, infact he looked like he knew me quite well....I dont want dad to worry more! He will just go mad or something”

  
Sasha sighs “ Stilll....I would suggest...you should atleast inform him...”

  
Just then the bell rang in the hall...  
Sasha hurriedly as she pulls Mikasa along with her “ Heyy....the bell rang....break is over ! Lets go...”

  
Mikasa replies “ Yes...you go ahead , I am coming behind you...”

Both Mikasa & Sasha walked through the corridor as Sasha walked bit fast while Mikasa was behind her....  
It was mid of the way....when suddenly she felt someone passing by her so closely, she felt as if she saw him somewhere....wait is it him...

  
Mikasa looked from the corner of her eyes as her eyes met with his green emerald eyes as he looked at her peripherally from the corner of her eyes....  
Mikasa halted on her way...as she stood there frozen....was that same guy she met last night?  
She swiftly turned around only to find back of two persons wearing formal suits walking past her....one looked quite young from back, probably it was him...the other was the Principal of the University, she could say it from the side features as he was talking with that guy....  
But is she really sure that it was only him?

  
But what is he doing here?

  
Why is he here?

  
Is he the one....whom she suspected of being watched by few moments ago?

  
Or are these all in her head?

  
But Those eyes....even though it was just a moment but she cant forget those eyes...

  
Those beautiful green emerald eyes!

  
She is definite....It is Him only....as she watches them fading away from her sight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do give your reviews , like & share.


	3. Caged Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment, like and share.

**Chapter 3: Caged Mystery**

Mikasa stood still not understanding what to do....as she was completely lost in her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder....  
Gasping to the sudden touch, she hears Sasha saying “ Hey sleepy head! Where are you lost?”

  
Mikasa stammers as she suddenly feels her throat dry “ I....he...eh...he was there....I saw him...”

  
Sasha was concerned as she watches Mikasa’s forehead was sweating, something was not right....  
Sasha trying to relax her “ Hey Calm down...what are you talking about? You know that we have a class now right?”  
Mikasa staring at Sasha as her eyes showed fear “ Sasha I have no idea....what he was doing here! But I saw him I swear”  
Sasha quickly “ Whom are you talking about?”  
Mikasa gulping “ The guy who made my sketch....at your birthday party! I think he was also keeping an eye on me....”  
Sasha furiously “ What the hell? Come lets confront him...”  
Sasha was about to pull Mikasa along with her when Mikasa stops her “ No....Thats...Thats not possible”  
Sasha outraged “ What? Are you mad? We need to...”

  
Mikasa interrupts as she says in low voice “ Calm down! Listen that guy...he was with our principal! We cant go and barge into principal office like this without any reason...more over I myself is not sure! What he is upto....or is it all in my head!”

  
Sasha glares “ So what? Are you just going to sit like this? I mean this can be serious...you know you should talk to your dad”  
Mikasa calmly “ I will think about it...”  
Sasha was about to say something when a guy poked Mikasa on her shoulder furiously....

  
Mikasa shocked to the sudden action as she looked to the side and found a weird looking guy standing “ Floch?”

  
Floch with his brows narrowed stared angrily at Mikasa “ You bitch! How come you came first in the mid term? I was the one who used top all the exams and you suddenly steal my place? You daughter of that rich bastard Kenny Ackraman....you must have asked your dear daddy to offer money to the authorities ha?”

  
Mikasa shocked as well furious at the sudden allegations against her & her father “ Excuse me? Are you out of your mind?”

  
Floch outraged “ Oh shut up! I will sue you little....bitch! What do you think! You can buy people with money like these! I am the one who studied day and night....I am the one who should be in the 1st rank! Listen....Mikasa I am gonna make sure you cant beat me in the finals not even by money!”

  
Saying this Floch went away from there while slightly pushing her to other side while Mikasa just remained shocked at the sudden attack of words....while there were other students who were standing there around watching the drama which just happened at the moment...

  
Mikasa could feel all the stares on her which was making her hell uncomfortable....just then when Sasha reacted coming out of the shock to what just hapoened “ What the hell was that? That nerd...has he gone mad or what?”  
Mikasa could feel anger raising within her...today her day is just not getting any better...  
*********** 

It was almost the sun set....as a man wearing black track suits running across the bridge among the people then in the park, moving towards a garden like area where people sitting around, having picnic....  
Sweat drops all over his handsome face as his hair bangs on forehead slightly floats as he keeps on running....holding a water bottle in his hand...

  
Finally he comes to halt as he stands infront of a huge park where kids are playing on their own....He slightly kneels down as he tries to catch his breath from this non stop running....for almost, as he checks his wrist watch with his green drowsy eyes....ah almost 40 minutes....as he notes down the time, as sly smile plays on his lips.

  
He then notices around as he looks towards a tall building just straight ahead....across the main road....he quickly gulps down the remaining water from the bottle in one go...  
Crossing across the road, he enters the parking lot of the building as he presses the button of the lift...

  
Ruffling his wet hair due to sweat, he waits till the lift opens up....entering into it....he presses the 9th floor button.  
Soon reaching to the floor , the guys walks out straight to the flat on left as he rings the bell of the house....  
As a middle aged man opens the door as he stares ahead with shock....as he watches the person standing infront....  
With a soft smile, the guy says with his deep voice “ Hi...Mr. Reiss! I mean uncle! Did you like the surprise?”

  
Man of middle age, supposed to be Mr. Reiss replies happily along with astonishment “ Oh my god ! Eren Yeager! What a pleasant....surprise! Indeed....come inside!”

  
As the emerald green eyes shone brightly as he grinned and entered the flat....

  
Closing the door behind, Mr Reiss spoke “ This is really surprising you know...I have been asking you to have a lunch or dinner with us since past 2 weeks but all you said you are too busy to come in our house! “  
As they walks inside the house while Eren ahead and Mr. Reiss following him...as he continues “ What is the thing that you are so busy this time....in Germany! Though you come so less here but pretty often but whenever you come, you do visit our house! What took you so long this time? You know Historia was very excited to see you....”

  
Just then they halted infront of living room as Eren’s green eyes met with Historia's ocean blue eyes who just moved her eyes away from her laptop screen in the direction from where she could hear her father's voice.....Historia was beyond shock watching the person standing infront as she got up at once completely flushed....

  
Eren with a smirk “ Hello Historia! I heard you missed me....So whats up?”

  
Historia freaking out “ Damn You...OMG Eren! Dad What the hell? You brought Eren and didnt inform me at all? Shit I need to dress up...”  
Eren rolling eyes “ Calm down girl! Anyways....where is Zeke?”

  
While Mr Reiss Laughed at Historia reaction as he says “ Oh well...I myself had no idea that he would be coming here today! And Zeke isnt at home right now...he would be back soon...I will call him”  
Eren in cool tone as he runs his fingers through his hairs as he says softly “ Oh its Fine Uncle! I am anyways planning to have dinner with you guys....besides if you dont mind, can I just wash myself out? You can see I stink...kind of...from all these work out”  
Mr. Reiss laughed out “ Oh well feel comfortable Eren...We are like a family”  
********* 

Mikasa enters the house while stomping her foot in anger....as Levi followed her from behind...  
Levi with humble voice as he looked blank like always “ Baby what's the matter? I have seen you being in bad mood even in the car...”

  
Mikasa stood on her place as she shuts her eyes in frustration as she spoke while gritting teeth “ Can you stop calling me that?”  
Levi in same blank cold expression “ Oh I am sorry...but is everything alright?”  
Mikasa turns around this time and glares at Levi as she says “ Why dont you simply mind your own business, Uncle Levi!”  
******** 

“So Eren How is the food?” Asks Mrs. Reiss  
Eren munching the chicken leg piece “ Oh delicious aunty just like always...”

  
Mr. Reiss as he eats his food “ So what is your plan this time Eren?”  
Eren as he continues eating “ Oh nothing much uncle....same as always...but Ofcourse (drinking a glass of water) I will be staying for a longer period....as I have thought about something new this time....”  
Historia flattering her eyelids “ Oh my god! Eren I am so happy.. you will be here for longer period this time...So you will be coming here more often right? We can chit chat togather...”  
Eren smiles as he says genuinely “ Oh I would love to....come here more often...but I need to settle with some stuffs you know...”  
Mr Reiss giggles as he says “ Oh well Eren you are welcome anytime you know...so what is this something new you are talking about?”

  
Eren finishing his dinner off as he stands to wash his hands “ Basically I am thinking to give a training opportunity to some top class engineering students....in this way we can build a wonderful future for them! Yeagers Aerospace Corporation would be offering them internship of two years to build their career with us.”

  
Mr Reiss astonished “ Wow Eren....thats really amazing and thoughtful of you! You know...you amazes me a lot since the time we met....it has been 7 years! And I would love to thank you always for saving my life 7 years back”  
Eren feeling embarrassed as he says with honest expression “ Oh please uncle! You dont need to mention it all the time...you are like my dad age! I see you infact as my dad figure....”

  
Just then Historia chirped excited “ Brother....You are here! Eren , Look Zeke came home”  
Eren turns around and finds a blonde bearded guy grinning at him “ Eren....Wow so finally! You got your free time”  
Eren chuckles “ I think so....”  
******** 

Mikasa was silent....she is quite than usual....as she kept on rotating the spoon in the soup instead of drinking it...  
Kenny who was sitting besides her like always kept on observing her for quite few minutes....

  
Levi who was also standing besides Kenny stared at him while he also stared back....both had a small eye contact as Kenny nodded him to leave from here. Levi nodded in approval as he walked away silently.  
Granny Marry was busy serving more dishes when Kenny said out loudly breaking Mikasa's trance too...  
“ Madam Marry! I think we had more than enough dishes for today....thanks for your kindness”

  
Granny Marry knew , Master Kenny was asking her to leave from here for the moment, most probably Master Kenny wants to talk something to his daughter in private.  
Mikasa smiles nervously at her father as she kind of realised that he might have already figured out that her mood is off...

  
As Granny Marry left, Kenny smiled at Mikasa as he continued his dinner while saying “ So...I just remembered....Your result of mid term was supposed to come out today?”  
Mikasa staring at the soup “ Oh yes...”  
Kenny in cool way “ So How is yours? I am sure you did well! No doubt about that but I am just missing that happiness on your face”  
Mikasa in low voice “ It is good...I...came first this time”

  
Kenny widening his eyes in surprise “ Wow that's such an amazing news! Why didnt you speak about it before? Whats the matter Mikasa? Arnt you happy?”  
Mikasa in low voice as she tries to avoid eye contact with her “ I am....Why shouldnt I !”

  
Kenny sighs “ Look sweetheart! You know I can read your face....back then Levi also told me you are upset the whole time in the car! Tell me what is bothering you!”  
Mikasa being bit grumpy as she says “ Nothing dad! Its just....the student who stood second was bit pissed at me for replacing him in the first position! He has always came first through out everything, maybe it was just a shock for him! He kind of blamed me of paying the authorities to make me come first...”  
Kenny stopped the spoon full of soup at mid air before taking it to his mouth....as he stared coldly at Mikasa with a terrifying spark which went unnoticed by her“ What is his name?”

  
The cold voice made Mikasa look at her father who immediately changed his expression and smiled at her , Mikasa replied “ Floch Forster...”

  
Kenny taking the spoon into his mouth as he gulped the soup down his throat and said “ Ah I see...foolish boy! “

  
Mikasa giggles a bit “ He isnt that bad...he doesnt really talk much with us! Its only today I saw him so angry....we call him a nerd! He is really hard working but I simply didnt like how he openly blamed me of something so stupid infront of everyone...he even challenged me rudely for the finals! “

  
Kenny's eyes suddenly narrowed as he calmly said “ Oh well...never mind! Dont take everything to heart Mikasa! We all know my darling is hard-working!”  
Mikasa feeling proud “ Ofcourse I am...I dont care about what other says! Was just a bit off...thats it dad...”  
Kenny smiles at her “ Anything else you want to say?”  
Mikasa stared at her dad's eyes as went silent for a moment as if thinking about something but then smiled partially “ No...I am fine dad”

  
Kenny looking at Mikasa from the corner of his eyes as she started having her soup “ So What is the name you said....that student? And Where does he live?”  
*********** 

Eren, Zeke , Historia along with Mr. Reiss were sitting in the living room as if they were having some sort of family talk....while each of them had bunch of cards in their hands.  
Mr. Reiss says “ So this is all you are doing this time...? From where are you beginning this?”

  
Eren pulling out one of his card as he says “ Well....how about Historia's University? I Prefer to begin it from there...”  
Historia eyes widen as she jumped in excitement “ Oh my god! Are you serious? So that means I am already taken as your intern right?”

  
Eren in thoughtful way as his eyes were on his cards “ Not so easy....! Lady you need to give interviews for that and have good GPA to be selected!”

  
Historia frowning “ Oh Well I am your friend! You cant put such hard rules on me!”  
Zeke laughing out “ Ahaan Hisu! Eren is man of honesty & hard work! He ain't doing any partiality to anyone at all...am I right Eren?”

  
Eren nodding his head in affirmative as he stares at Historia “ Ofcourse dear... nevertheless I will select you for the interview...this much I can do! And as for doing internship lets see if I can do something later...”  
Historia blushes as she feels Eren's gorgeous eyes staring at her “ Nevermind...I believe you! You wont deceive your friend...”

  
Mr. Reiss rolling eyes “ Oh well...so did you talk with the authority or do you need my help?”  
Eren quickly as he puts a card on the table “ Already done...I have spoke to the principal and chairman of the university! Soon I will come to meet all the students .....”

  
Historia squeals as she places her card “ Erennnn! I just cant wait....to see you in our university! Tell me when are you coming exactly?”   
Eren with intense gaze “ Soon...”  
As he throws the last card of his on the table and grins “ I Win...”  
*********** 

Granny Mary enters Mikasa’s room as she finds out Mikasa dressed up in her pajamas laying on her stomach staring at her laptop screen watching something horrifying....  
As she was so lost in the thing she was watching....she didnt feel the presence of Granny Mary in her room.

  
Mikasa snapped out of the trance when she heard Granny Mary voice “ Sweetheart what are you watching? Its past 10 you know!  
Mikasa gasped in shock as she shrieked a bit hearing the voice so suddenly “ Oh....Granny! Damn...you scared me! Nothing just watching a movie....to lighten up my mood”  
Granny Mary in thoughtful way as she placed the glass of milk and fruits on the table “ I supoose....its something scary?”

  
Mikasa cheerfully “ Oh yeah...its a new movie released this year....I wanted to watch it for quite sometime but didnt really had enough free time”  
Granny Mary calmly “ Mikasa my child! You do know, Master has forbid you not to watch such things at night, it affects you....”  
Mikasa interrupting as she scowls “ Come on Granny! I am not a child anymore, I am 23 now...stop treating me like a baby!”  
Mary smiles softly “ Darling you will always be a baby for this house! But you do know you get scared at times during night time....”

  
Mikasa confidently “ Granny I am fine, trust me! This movie isnt going to scare me alright! This is just a movie...I am not scared “  
Granny Mary bit disappointed “ As you wish my child...but sleep early, dont stay awake for a longer time! “  
Saying this, Granny left the room while Mikasa squealed “ Good night granny! Have sweet dreams”

It was about 12:30 at night as Mikasa's eyes fell on the clock in her room...  
Mikasa’s eyes widen as she closed her laptop at once “ Oh shit....It has been too late! What if dad does a surprise visit in my room...I will be screwed! Better sleep right away...”

As she turned off the light from her bed side table...

On the other hand at same time, a guy with a book in his hand comes down by the stairs to a parking lot....  
He has a weird orangish colour hair looking bit of like nest...on the head.  
As he tries to look around as if waiting for someone...

  
Just at that moment , a car stopped infront of him flashing the headlights on his face as he shuts his eyes trying to prevent excessive lights from entering into his eyes.  
While 3-4 men came out of the car.....as he stared at them wide eyed not understanding what is happening.  
Without wasting any second, all of them directly attacked him as he started shouting feeling shocked “ Heyyy....Who are you all? Stop!!”

  
Kicking directly on his knee as he winced in pain while another hit at the back of his head making him fall on the ground.

  
While on other hand Mikasa started fidgeting in her sleep...

  
Negative Flashes of some men were coming in her mind as she stirred in her sleep.  
A woman running with a kid through the forest came through her mind as someone attacked the woman from back.....blood splattered all over...

  
Mikasa cried in her sleep “Nooooo” as she started struggling something as her hands started moving in air.

  
Same time the men started stomping their feet on the guy laying on ground crying for help....one of them kicked strongly on his face making him bleed.

Flashes a woman laying on some place, blood all around....as the kid is dragged away forcefully....everything is so hazy & unclear.  
Mikasa screamed in her sleep as she woke up with a jolt “ Nooooo.....Helpppppp! Stop this”

  
Mikasa looked around and found herself in dark room with no light, she started howling loudly as she cried out “ Dad! Dad! Save me....they all gonna kill me”  
She was screaming her lungs out, having a complete nervous break down as she wailed “ Someone! Helppppp! Dad!”

Just then Granny Mary barged into the room as she immediately turned on the light.....as she looked at Mikasa completely horrified “ Mikasa sweetheart!”  
Mikasa stared at Granny Marry as she looked completely terrified and scared, while sweats all around her face.  
Mikasa started wailing and sobbing seeing Marry “ Granny....Where is Dad? “  
She stammered “ Bring him to me....I....I...w...a..nt...to see Dad! They....willl...kill me”

  
Granny Mary ran to Mikasa and hugged her at once as she tried to relax her “ No, Baby! Stop! There is no one here....you are safe”  
Mikasa sobbed as she cried like a child as she stares with teary eyes “ Call Daad...please I want Dad here, I cant sleep without him “

While....on other side, the man was bitten black & blue as he laid down completely helpless...unable to move at all....breathing very feeble...

  
As his eyes begins to blurr....he watches a guy wearing boots walking towards him, before he could see the face , he hears dark voice “ Floch Forster....Wish you a good recovery! All the best!”  
And kicks his face with his leg....as everything blackens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter also doesnt contain eremika meeting and possibly is boring😂😂 but dont worry next one will be interesting. Have patience.


	4. The Second Meeting

**Chapter 4: The Second Meeting**

Kenny Ackraman walks into the hall of his house in fast pace, followed by Levi just when he almost bumped into Granny Mary.  
Kenny in impatient worried tone “ Madam Mary, What happened? Where is Mikasa? How is she doing now? “  
Mary in calm but worried tone says “ Nothing to worry as of now....she has finally fallen to sleep after crying so much! It was quite hard for me to calm her down! Though I think she has bit mild fever now...”

  
Kenny immediately interrupts as he says agitated “ She has fever!? And you tell me that nothing to worry? For godsake Madam Mary, She has fever....”  
Without listening what Mary tries to say, Kenny hurriedly leaves from there and runs upstairs while Mary follows him calling his name “ Master! Listen to me....the child is sleeping! Master....Calm down”   
As Kenny keeps his pace fast and barges into Mikasa's room while Mary was just about to follow him to the room just when Levi puts his hand ahead preventing her to go inside.  
Levi in his an expressionless manner “ Please! Let the father & daughter have their private space...”

While inside Mikasa's room....Kenny walks towards the bed as his grey eyes twinkled with tears feeling helpless as he stares at sleeping Mikasa on the bed, looking peaceful like ever.  
Kenny trying not to make any noise as he sits on Mikasa bed, just beside her.  
Her face had trails of dry tears....looked like she cried for hours,Kenny smiles sadly as he gently places his hand over her forehead, as he could feel her forehead burning slightly indicating the mild fever she has.

  
Kenny closes his eyes still keeping his rough palm on her skin over her forhead, letting tears falling from his eyes as he mutters silently his raspy voice “ I am sorry my sweetheart! I shouldnt have left you alone like this....all my fault ! I am sorry I wasnt beside you when you cried for me....Daddy feels really bad! Just forgive me alright!”  
As he hears her voice in feeble tone “ Dad....You came home!”

  
Kenny opens his eyes and finds Mikasa smiling at him making his heart feel more heavy as he sighs....slowly caressing her forehead gently.  
Mikasa continues “ I am sorry dad...I didnt mean to call any trouble for you....”  
Interrupting Mikasa Kenny hushes her with full of concern in his voice “ Hushhh My Child! You havent cause any trouble to me! I am myself sorry for not being beside you....Now you take rest! Dont stress out!”

  
Mikasa smiles as she closes her eyes saying “ I am fine Dad! Will you stop worrying please!”

  
Kenny leaned forward and gave a kiss on her hairline as he says “ Have sweet dreams! Sleep well...”

Watching Mikasa's eyes still closed Kenny smiled sadly as he starts to walk out, just when Mikasa calls him in low voice “ Dad....Will you mind to stay beside me for sometime!”

*********** 

Closing the door from behind, Kenny comes out from Mikasa's room as he finds Levi standing outside.....along with Granny Mary who had worrisome look on her face.  
Eyeing Levi to come to his private office room as he walks away from the place while Levi nods in affirmation.   
Before following Kenny Ackraman , Levi speaks in his dark voice “ Madam Mary, You go & cook some healthy dishes for Miks, perhaps a bowl of Hot Soup will do some improvement to her health! What do you say?"

  
Mary immediately bows slightly as she says “ Oh sure....I would make so....right away “  
Saying so, Granny Mary left while Levi looked towards the direction where Kenny Ackraman headed off...

Levi walks towards a cabin like area on the same floor where he leads himself towards a room and stands infront of the closed door, as he knocks over it and asks humbly “ May I Come In, Sir?”  
“ Oh yes welcome yourself inside, Levi!” comes the reply.

  
As Levi turns the knob around and opens the door while entering inside...  
Kenny Ackraman was sitting infront of the office desk with lots of files on the table....as he stares at Levi with a blank look.   
Levi walks inside the room as he stands infront of desk & speaks while looking at Kenny “ Sir How is Mikasa now? “  
Kenny in raspy voice with scowling face “ Well she seems to be fine but I need a doctor for her complete check up cause she still has fever! So you call our family Doctor right now!”  
Levi with full obedience “ Yes Sir! Will be doing right away...” while rubbing his chin with worry in eyes “ Not to mind Sir! I had this thought....a while back....Mikasa hasn't face this panic attack & nightmare since a long time now....I wonder why suddenly...”

  
Kenny with his sharp gaze and voice full of worry “ Hmmm...Indeed! That started to worry me too...I need to talk with Granny Mary about that....about what exactly happened! And then I am thinking....to meet a new psychiatrist!”  
Levi as his eyes widen “ Another? Sir you have kept on changing psychiatrist for so many times! But nothing improves! You end up discontinuing her therapies after few months! This will be her 6th time sir....”

  
Kenny gazing at Levi sharply “ Well...I have my own reasons for doing so Levi! You know that! But no matter what! I have to keep on trying till Mikasa recovers fully from these terrible nightmares! This time I will choose the best of all! No wonder previous were good but I believe there will be someone much better ! “  
As changing the topic, Kenny asks intently “ So...What about that boy? Errmm...the name....ah yes...Floch!”

  
Levi smirking “ Oh yes I was supposed to inform you about him earlier! He has been admitted to hospital this morning by some local police I suppose! It has been reported that he was attacked by some local goons in attempt to do robbery! Well as of now I can guarantee he won't be waking up till the finals”  
Kenny with partial smile as he gazes at Levi mischievously “ Brilliant Job...Levi!”  
********** 

Sitting on the middle bench, Mikasa puts her hand bag on the desk infront as she looks around the classroom , feeling bit anxious & in distress.   
It has been 2 days since she had that nightmare, an old scary dream which has returned again after certain amount of time.  
Neither she understands what her dream means nor does she want to solve anything about it, as she has been sick through out in attempt to watch it again & again through her life time. And whenever she sees this dream, she just cant get over it for weeks. Each night becomes like a near death experience! She starts experiencing things in her room & for that she has took several treatments & medicines to over come with but none of them actually works. In end, after few months of her therapies, it simply comes back again.  
In the last two, just like usual....she was unable to sleep in her room so in attempt she slept in Kenny's room. Sometimes she wonders, without her Dad, how would have she led her life! Since her mom died in a car accident, its her father only equally played the role of mother & father. Never during this time, he thought to marry another woman and bring her home to take care of her....not even now! 

  
Her thoughts came to halt when Sasha made her appearance from no where, sat beside her , munching a chocolate bar says “ Hello Sleepy Head! It has been two days....where were you? Didnt come to campus at all!? Are you okay ?”

  
Mikasa keeping a calm face “ Well...yeah! Just had fever....so thought to stay at home for while!”  
Sasha while finishing up the snack “ I called you numerous times....but you didnt care to pick up even once! “ sounding grumpy a bit “ What is up with you man? That body guard of yours once picked up the landline number & he told me you are busy with studies”

  
Closing her eyes , trying to relax her mind Mikasa says “ Thats not true....I had fever and severe migraine, dont know what Levi talked you about....Sorry about that”  
Sasha with a shrug says “ Its Fine! All cool....so much you have missed out anyways ! “ leaning towards Mikasa from the side “ Do you know Floch Foster....”

  
Before she could complete her sentence, they hear a chaos around, turning their necks towards the direction from where the sound was coming....finds out Historia Reiss chirping out so loudly along with some other class fellows...  
“ Yes Yes....thats right he would be coming today! Thats what Zeke said! I am so excited to see him you know....moreover I will be first one to join as intern in his company ! I am pretty sure of it “ chirps Historia  
One girl asks excited “ Oh My God! Wow...besides how are you so confident about it?”

  
Historia flattering her eye lashes “ Isn't it so obvious? He is our family friend...sweetheart! Besides I really think he has hots for me! And dont worry, if you all want to join his company....I can help you all”

Sasha rolls her eyes as she boringly looks at Mikasa who looked just confused of whatever she heard, whispering in low voice “ Here...She goes again! Flaunting about her fake delusional boy friend “

  
Mikasa chuckles “ What is that? I mean what was all that about?”  
Sasha with a smug look “ Oh you wont believe....you werent here since 2 days! And all the bullshit she was spouting about that friend of her brother which she apparently thinks as her so called boy friend....”

  
Mikasa looks amused at the revelation, seemed suddenly interested in the topic forgetting all her worries as Sasha says “ She keeps on telling that this young guy who is apparently owner of popular Yeagers Aerospace Corporation will be coming to our University as Guest Lecturer Or Something & this company will be offering us a chance to work with them as an intern in their company! You know what I think....she is just making up stuffs”  
Mikasa with thoughtful smug expression “ Oh I see...thats quite amusing you know! I mean Yeagers Aerospace Corporation is such a big manufacturer company! I mean why would they even bother to hire students to do internship so early? That too with them!”

  
Just then Sasha & Mikasa hears from beside whispering “ Oh my god! Historia is it that guy you are talking about?”  
Immediately their attention shifted infront, as they looked ahead....Mikasa looked startled at once as her eyes just fell on the scenario she is watching ahead...  
All she heard from behind, where Historia sat....talking to her friends “ Oh Yes! See I told you all! He would be coming here pretty soon! And here he is...”

  
Mikasa just couldn't believe her eyes to what she was watching, she was kind of petrified and confused at same time as the principle of their university walked in along with that guy whom she met at Sasha's birthday party and some other people. And not to mention, he looked more handsome & stunning than ever though he is dressed up bit differently, like wearing a high neck sweater & a black coat over it with a button closed at the middle, very odd formal look....thinks Mikasa while being absent minded.

The principle stood infront of the mike on the long desk in the huge hall like classroom...as he clears his voice “ Good Morning Students”  
Mikasa while being lost a bit whispers in low voice almost inaudible “ What is he doing here! ”

  
Sasha hearing a bit of her words asks almost shocked “ You know him?”  
Mikasa coming back to earth “ What? Err...No! How will I ?”

As the principle continues on other hand “ So How Is Your Classes Going On? I Am here to introduce to you all to our new guest lecturer....CEO & Owner of Yeagers Aerospace Corporation....Eren Yeager...Yeagers Aerospace Corporation is currently one of the top class aeroplanes manufacture company in Germany & it is keeping on making more modern technologies nowdays for betterment of future & all these credit goes to Eren Yeager! I would like to thank him for taking out time from his busy schedule and join us here.. ”

  
From behind “ Oh my god! Who's gonna study when such hot young teacher would be teaching us!”

  
Sasha whispering in Mikasa's ears “ I agree on that....he is indeed good looking”  
Mikasa pinches Sasha's skin on her hand as she winces in pain “ Heyyy....What the hell was that for?” as Mikasa gives a deadly stare at her asking her to shut her mouth while she looks back at Eren who walked towards the desk..

  
Mikasa was gazing at Eren as if inspecting him completely from head to toe although he still didnt look at her even once...

  
Eren on the mike as he smiles gently “ Good Morning....” pausing a bit, gazes at everyone ahead with his green emerald eyes...smiling he says “ Oh well...this is getting bit awkward! Lets be informal a bit...” as he walks away from mike, opening the coat button absent mindedly with one hand as he walks ahead with a cool attitude.

“ We are all of almost same age....so and informal introduction would be better than formal one! Well to begin with I am not here to teach you all exactly, for that there are more genius teachers than me but I have something big....planned for the future of this & next generation of Germany! My mother land though ofcourse I wasnt bought up here but I want to do something for this country “ Eren speaks with a cool and calm feature.

“ He is cute!” Sasha grins at Mikasa who looks blank but bit flashed , still looking ahead at Eren....gazing continuously, hoping that their eyes meet and she sees some reaction of him.

“ Aerospace engineering is one of the fields of engineering where very less students take interest in studying! Although those who takes interest and passes with flying numbers , majority of them leaves country to somewhere else to pursue further degrees! Although its not hard for me to recruit people from other countries but what about people of our country ? What about the future of our country? Its good that students go abroad for further degrees but why not do that here? Why not use our brains in our home land? So I have decided I want to use this opportunity....In short Our Company has planned out for offering scholar ship to students of aerospace engineering those who will pass with great marks, to do internship in our company as well as built their career! Not only this we will be offering them to join us in our workshop during their student life which will be working experience for them! Any questions?” giving a quick gaze around the hall while Mikasa keenly kept on staring at him “ Please come forward to ask ! I think thats all for today” finishes Eren as he smiles gently.

Slowly one by one, everyone came forward to handshake with Eren....as the class was over for today.  
One by one every students shake hands with Eren as they greeted him “ Thank you....it was such a pleasure to meet you sir” while he greeted them back with a smile “ You are welcome”  
While the girls blushed like red tomato as they greeted him and he greeted them back with his husky voice. It was Mikasa's turn who came forward and put her hand ahead to shake as she says with curious look on face “ Hello Sir....It was indeed nice to meet with you”

  
Eren gazed into her eyes as he just smiled normally like he smiled at others as if he never saw her before or seeing her for first time, there was no other reaction on his face like like last time.

  
Eren replied “ My pleasure...”  
Mikasa stared at him in confusion as she took her hand back after shaking while Eren ignored her completely and went on shaking hands with others....it was Historia turn when she shaked his hand and in return squeezed it a bit as Mikasa noticed while also winking at him while Eren gave a smug look.

Just then when Sasha spoke excited “ Sir I was wondering....How much marks should we get to get internship & workshop in your company?”  
Eren with a grin “ Oh well...basically one needs to get 3.5 GPA but we are not hiring on that basis only, we will also observe your class performances and activities “  
Sasha smiled “ Thank you Sir”  
“ Any other questions? Anyone?” as he asks humbly while looking around.

  
As Mikasa felt wierd and perplexed some what....she started walking back from the crowd .  
**********   
“ Damn he was so Hot & Good looking” says one girl  
While other spoke dreamily “ I wish we could take a selfie with him”

As Mikasa kept on putting her books in her bag while looking at those girls from corner of her eyes...  
Just then Historia said all cool “ You guys want to meet with Eren? Come I will introduce you all to him....I know him well! He is family “

  
The girls stared at her stunned and excited as they said “ But he has gone with the principal in the cafeteria....wont it be odd?” while Historia rolled eyes “ Come on...he is like our family member! Dont be shy...he knows me too well”  
As the girls agreed , Historia & others were about to leave when she halted and looked at Mikasa who gave a fake smile at her....Historia says “ Miks! You wanna come too?”

  
Mikasa in a bored annoyed tone “ No thanks....you guys carry on”  
While Historia gave a whatever look and left with others....  
Just when Sasha appeared from no where and poked Mikasa's shoulder “ Whats up? You look pissed! What happened?”  
Mikasa gave a scowling face at Sasha as she said “ I am getting late...”  
************ 

Sitting besides the swimming pool in the backyard, holding the handkerchief in hand where the sketch was drawn....Mikasa stared at it feeling lost and confused.

_“ Ah, hmm....yeah..but well....you know I have a habit of an artist...drawing stuffs & sketching you know?”_

_“ Basically I was bored....in this party! I had nothing to do....just when my eyes fell on you!...”_

  
Remembering what he told in party & their 2nd meeting since the party, something just doesnt fit.....he behaved like a complete stranger while in party he looked at her as if knowing her since ages. Who is this guy? Have they ever met in past?   
Mikasa thinking deeply “ What is with him....anyways! How does he know me or he does he really?! Strange!” as she gazes at the sketch...

On other hand....in a dark room, a man sitting on a rocking chair moving to & fro....gazing intensely ahead as he opens the gallery of his phone , he opens a picture of Mikasa in Sasha's birthday party, laughing merrily....as his green emerald eyes with that blank look kept on staring at the screen, on Mikasa's picture.....as he kept on moving the rocking chair to & fro....


	5. Shady Fortune

**Chapter 5: Shady Fortune**

The Big Clock In The Hall Room....With its huge pendulum swinging to and fro as the clock short hand hits 12 o clock at night..the clock starts calling out its usual music while ringing ding dong 12 times....as the sound echoed in the hall room set in silence.

Some voices echoed in her head....as she found laying on the bed in a very relax manner with her eyes closed completely in deep sleep. Mikasa eyelids started moving a bit as she started seeing some numerous unclear visions in head all over again....  
Her forehead started to sweat as her lips started to tremble in her sleep....she gets hold of the bedsheet strongly as she tries to grip on something for support....  
 _A blurry vision of a man with a gun flashed across her mind....as she kept on watching another blurry negative vision of a woman running around with a child in her hand probably. She watches the woman talking to that small child in that dark night with dogs and wolves howling in background._

_Mikasa started to fidget in her sleep as she watches further...._   
_A gang of men was chasing that woman, she could hear sound of water flowing nearby....probably a river or something...._   
_A Train ran across very fast just when she sees that man again who without thinking twice shoots the woman...._

Mikasa screamed in her sleep as she woke up with a jolt, completely drenched in sweat.....  
She was completely frozen and horrified as she stared ahead in blank space in the dark room, only moon light was entering the room through the window falling on her terrified face....suddenly all those hazy flashes started pouring on her head.

  
She started to pant heavily as she felt suffocated, her head was paining so bad as of it will burst any moment....  
She could hear sounds of train, water, dogs howling....a woman screaming in pain all over again .

  
Mikasa cried out loud as she held her head trying to stop everything happening to her “ Stop it! Just Stop It! “

  
But it wont just stop....all the voices and gun shots were going through her head, Mikasa started to have a panic attack as she started shouting “ Noooo! Dont do this.....Dont shoot her! NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! STOP"

  
Mikas was so terrified that she jumped out of bed as if trying to stop someone standing infront of her as tears flowed down her terrified eyes, she continued screaming “ Oh My God! No....No! Dont kill me! No! Daddddd! Daddddd! Someone save her nooooo! “

Just then Granny Mary barged into her room, as she immediately turned on the lights of the room.....while Kenny Ackraman also entered the room at same time hearing all the screaming.  
Both of them were shocked and horrified watching this state of Mikasa...  
Mikasa started shouting as soon as she saw them “ Dad! Dad! They will kill me too...Save me!”  
She fell on her knees crying uncontrollably!

  
Kenny Ackraman was petrified watching his daughter crying out like this, he immediately ran to her side and held her in his arms trying to calm her down...  
While Mary in worrisome tone says “ Sir! I am bringing a glass of water for her..” and walked out of the room quickly.   
While Kenny stares at Mikasa with worry as she clutches to his shirt crying uncontrollably “ Dad! Save me! He is gonna kill me!”

  
Kenny rubbing her back slowly trying to give her comfort as he says in broken tone “ No No! Mikasa my Darling! There is no one here....Calm down! You just saw a bad dream" hugging her tightly.

  
Mikasa staring directly into her dad's eyes as she sobbed “ But....That Woman....They shot her dad...and...and...They will kill me too"

************ 

“ Mikasa Ackraman! Right? Thats your name!” says the lady with glasses and high pony tail as Mikasa sat on a lounge like seat.  
Nodding her head slowly Mikasa replies with no emotion “ Yes...”

  
With full of high spirit , She replies back “ Ah Well Then Let Me Introduce Myself! I am Dr. Hanjee Joe...And I am a psychiatrist! I am sure you know that & I am truly pleased to meet you...So my dear! Are you comfortable sitting in this place?” pointing at the lounge...

  
Mikasa bit nervously “ yes...I...am"  
Hanjee in thoughtful way “ Oh thats good, you may lay down as well! Anyways lets proceed!”

Taking a note pad in her hand she takes her seat opposite to Mikasa in a revolving chair, as gently smiles at her “ So....Mikasa! You know....You dont really need to be formal in this whole session! I am pretty much friendly person by the way, So share with me anything you want! I Am A Good Listener! So lets begin with....something casual stuffs! What is your age? Perhaps 23 right?”  
Mikasa hesitantly “ Yes...”  
Hanjee opening the cap of pen “ So What are you currently doing? Like studying or something?”  
Mikasa with low emotionless tone and blank expression “ I am doing aeronautical engineering....this is my final year"

  
Hanjee grins widely “ Oh I see thats really good and really amazing! People nowdays rarely opts for this field....Anyways you must be really an hardworking student then! So Tell me about your daily life...like what do you do everyday?”

  
Mikasa being bit comfortable with this weird atmosphere of questioning which she has gone thousands times since 2- 3 years but nothing really works but well this doctor seems bit different “ Ermm....nothing much really! Just daily chores...going to college , coming home then I take my lunch and after that have a small nap and then...I do my studies, after that I sometimes watch movies and then go back to....”  
Inturrpting Mikasa, Hanjee suddenly asks “ Wait...Wait err if you dont mind, dont you think you are dealing a pretty boring life you know? I mean its okay you are a student and probably a serious one! But dont you think you should go out with your friends too? Guessing from the way you are speaking...you do this same routine every day!”  
Mikasa hesitantly looks around as she says “ I....I dont like to....mix up with people much”  
Hanjee raising her one brow “ Oh dear....thats...I mean why so? I mean you do have friends right?”  
Mikasa nervously “ Yeah....definitely! But I think you know at this state I mean....I dont feel like...actually dad thinks it better to remain at home most of the time, so that my condition dont get worse!”

  
Hanjee suspiciously looks at Mikasa and stares at her for quite a seconds then writing something on her note pad as she asks “ Alright...So tell me about something! This isnt your first time, is it?”

  
Mikasa confused “ About what?”  
Looking directly into her eyes “ The sessions I mean! Before me You have gone to several other psychiatrist I suppose for your therapy ? Thats what Mr. Ackraman told me!”  
Mikasa nods in affirmative as she stares at Dr. Hanjee while she continued “ So since the last time you had your therapies... how many months do you think has passed? And why did you even change the psychiatrist? “

Mikasa with no reply stares blankly at Hanjee trying to find words,who immediately sensed her discomfort and says “ You can tell me Mikasa! Cause I am your new psychiatrist....so I need to know where is the lacking? I am sure every other doctor must have tried to consult with you in best way they can! There must be something which might have gone wrong or anything....you should open up to me! Trust me I want to help you"  
Mikasa takes deep breath as she says calmly trying to put her words properly “ To be very honest! These therapies, these sessions....they never really worked properly on me! I dont know probably 4-5 times dad has changed my psychiatrist! But no vain.... for some months I used to live a normal proper life but then again everything goes back to zero as soon as I used to leave my medicines! It has been years....I have these sleepless nights , full of nightmares! There are times when I actually got proper sleep no bad dreams but they dont really last for long time! As soon as I stop taking medicines , the nightmares eventually return after very short time!”

  
Hanjee stares at Mikasa in thoughtful way as she continued “ As for....changing the doctors are concerned! My father used to think....they weren't really good enough for me! He always wanted the best for me....cause he loves me so much ( smiles) for that reason whenever my nightmares returned after getting therapies even....he used to hunt for much better doctors"  
Hanjee gently “ I see...you seem pretty much close to your father"  
Mikasa slightly smiles “ Yes he is my everything! After death of my mother, he is the only one who never left me alone! He always took care of me both as my mom & my dad"

  
Hanjee slyly smiles as she asks further “ Thats really good! So....err...the nightmare! What do you exactly see? I mean....after walking up from your bad dreams, do you eventually remember them? The stuffs you see...”  
Mikasa feeling bit lost “ I....I do remember them.....but they all are hazy! I dont think they even form a single picture“

  
Hanjee trying to find words to put together as she says hesitantly “ If...you are comfortable enough....can you describe me your nightmare?”  
Mikasa gulps as she feels her throat dry but finding her strength back she speaks as she stammers a bit “ It is...It...is dark....surrounded by forest! There is no one around! Dogs are crying out....loudly...I am not sure but....I think there is a river somewhere near! We....we are...”

  
Interrupting Mikasa Hanjee asks bit worried “ We? Whom are you talking about? Were you there too? In your dreams?”  
Mikasa as she tries to steady her breathing while her eyes widen feeling nervous “ I Dont Know....But all I know is....that lady walking, she....she is being followed by someone! There is a child too with her....holding her hands! Then....( eratic breathing ) She....blood....on...on...the....that man....”  
All the hazzy flashes started to come across her mind as Mikasa was trying to control over her emotions which didnt go unnoticed by Dr Hanjee....She immediately came towards her and held her shoulders trying to calm her down “ Hey Hey! Its okay....dont stress yourself!”

  
“ No...They....That man.....” putting her hand on her mouth, her eyes completely horrified “ He shot her, just....like that....”  
Patting her back , Dr . Hanjee in strong words but gently “ Enough for today! You need to calm down...Have hold on yourself! Sssh...Its okay” as she gently rubs back of Mikasa .  
Mikasa started to breath heavily as her head started to feel dizzy...as she hears Hanjee telling her “ Well....you dont need to pressurise yourself! We will talk about it later....perhaps tommorow okay?”  
“ I dont know why...I....always felt...I was there....in that place “ says Mikasa abruptly in a sorrowful voice.

  
Hanjee looks at her from corner of her eyes as she took hold of her note pad again “ Why do you think so? Do you think that woman you saw was you?”  
Mikasa raises her head up, finally calming herself down as she stares at fearful eyes “ No...I dont know actually but...at times this thing come in my mind...that....”  
Hanjee questions as she writes something on the note pad “ What is it?”  
“ Maybe I can see my own future....like probably I can actually see whatever is going to happen to me in ahead of time! Doctor....I think maybe someone wants to Kill Me! Isnt it? I am going to be killed" says Mikasa with broken voice

  
Hanjee stares at Mikasa as if trying to read her face and then smiles “ No sweetheart! There isnt anything like that....You simply head a bad dream! No one is going to kill you"  
************ 

“ Doctor Hanjee....What is it actually ? I mean since a year ....almost ! She was completely fine but then from past few days she suddenly started to experience those same nightmares!” says Kenny Ackraman completely worried.  
“ Well Mr. Ackraman! In this matter I have no clue as of now because this is my first session with her! And you did tell me , even Mikasa mentioned too....you have changed her psychiatrist quite a lots of times...may I know the reason?” Hanjee asks in casual manner.

  
“ Yes indeed....because none of those psychiatrist were able to treat my daughter! But the last Doctor was pretty good, his therapies were effective and her dreams werent coming for a year or so...you know Dr. Michel Richard? A pretty known face....” replies Kenny in calm composed manner.

  
Hanjee chuckles “ Oh Yes Yes....I know him indeed! He is really wonderful! Oh besides...Mr. Ackraman, I wanted to ask you....how was Mikasa's childhood?”

  
Kenny with a long stare at Hanjee “ What you mean?”  
Hanjee shrugging “ I mean to say....Did she suffer from some trauma or any kind of loss? Which probably had a big impact on her mind?”  
Kenny calmly “ Not at all....she had a pretty happy childhood to be honest! Though....Ofcourse her mom died during her early age...she was I think sad only that particular time!”  
Hanjee raising her one brow as she adjusted her glasses and looked at Kenny “ So you are saying when your wife died, it didn't had much effect on her? How did she died by the way?”  
Kenny was bit hesitant “ Ermmm...” pausing a bit “ from a car accident “  
Hanjee in thoughtful way “ I see....and what was her age? Your daughter!”  
Kenny nervously but still very calm “ around 5 or 6...to be very honest I never let her feel alone! I stood always by her as her shadow! Probably I loved her more than a mother does! She was really happy child....to my knowledge she never underwent any sort of trauma"

  
Hanjee with smug look “ You never married again?”  
Kenny with his sharp look “ No...I never felt Like! I didnt want my love to be reduced for my daughter even not a single percent, after my wife died! It was sad that she lost her mother at such young age! But I never let her feel that....cause I love my daughter very dearly"  
Hanjee suspiciously looks at Kenny “ Are you sure she never experienced any sort of fear? During her childhood?”  
Kenny staring blank “ No She didnt....I really dont understand why she even sees those scary dreams!” in worry tone Kenny says “ These dreams haunts her from no where...I have provided her every sort of comfort and love but these dreams just dont leave"

  
Hanjee calmly “ Mr. Ackraman ,you have a habit of stopping the medicines without consulting her doctors! Is it true? Mikasa back then was saying that you used to stop her medications after certain time“

  
Kenny immediately shot a look at Hanjee with his sharp gaze but still calm as he started twisting his fingers in weird manner which immediately got noticed by Dr. Hanjee as she starred at his fingers from corner of her eyes...  
Kenny with hesitation as he tries to put words together but still very composed “ Yeh...I mean...I did that for her...own good! Doctor, (pauses) I did not want anyone to assume that my daughter is suffering from mental illness “ staring right into Hanjee eyes “Servants in my house or her friends or anyone else should not come to know that my daughter experiences nightmare or hallucinations or any sort...of fear...! I would not want anyone to come to know that my daughter goes to some psychiatrist for treatment...people would assume all sorts of bad things about her! That I would definitely not want"

  
Hanjee calmly as she frowns “ You are an amazing skilful , well educated man....Mr Ackraman! Do you also think that instead of getting proper treatment, it is better to hide the illness? Because I dont think you did any right by discontinuing her medications”  
Kenny while clearing his throat “ as I mentioned earlier, she used to get better after her therapies that means she didnt experienced her bad dreams for a quite long time! What is the point of giving her those heavy medications is she isn't experiencing her dreams and is totally fine ? That is why I thought of stopping her medications! Besides....my Mikasa isnt suffering from any mental illness! She is a normal girl just like everyone else" staring intensely at Hanjee as he continues “ She is a happy person, loves to do fun, loves to joke around....there isnt anything abnormal with her"

  
Hanjee gazes at Mr. Kenny Ackraman while noting down something in her pad as he continued “ Doctor Hanjee! Mikasa is a brilliant student of Aeronautical engineering! She is really good academically....Just for a mere nightmare....I can't call her mentally ill or something like that!”

Looking at Hanjee through his intense gaze , Kenny says strongly “And I will not tolerate it at all if anyone even dares to call her....Psychotic Patient!”

Hanjee taking deep breath, sighing “ Mr Ackraman! If we have even slight flu or cold....we immediately runs to doctor for treatment! So if there is mental problem or psychological issue....what is wrong in going to a psychiatrist?” pausing a bit “ A well educated man like you should understand this fact that hiding illnes wont solve any problems “  
Kenny gives a long stare at Dr. Hanjee as he taps his index finger on the arms of sofa while looking thoughtful but silent.

  
Hanjee in calm tone says “ I want to keep a condition with you Mr Kenny Ackraman! I will treat Mikasa till she recovers from her nightmares and fear....but you have to promise me one thing! You wont stop her medications even if her nightmares stop or she feels better! Not until I say or you consult with me! I hope you got my point?”

Kenny stares at Hanjee with an unreadable sly gaze as he gives a half smile looking at her.  
********* 

“ You didnt tell me Eren, you are so good at playing golf!” says Rod Reiss as they walk through the green grass field.  
“ Oh no sir! Its nothing...I just got lucky today I guess! “ laughs Eren as he walks besides Rod Reiss with the golf equipment bag in his hand.

  
“ Ah I Wonder Where Is Kenny!” sighs Mr. Reiss  
“ Who?” asks Eren confused  
“ Oh yes...I guess I did tell you about him before, probably you dont remember! A Friend Of Mine With Whom I Occasionally Come Here To Play Golf!” says Rod Reiss happily.  
Eren smiles gently as Mr. Rod Reiss continues “ You haven't met with him I guess!”  
“ No I dont think so..” Eren says.   
“ Oh he is a great guy...you will really be pleased by meeting him! Such a down to earth person “ explains Rod Reiss as they came close to a shady area with umbrellas and bench set up, to have some rest.  
Eren in sincere , honest manner “ Uncle please have a seat here! I am sure he will be here soon....Dont worry"

  
Somewhere a bit far from the golf club area, walking along the green areas...few people seen coming along same route for playing golf.

“ Dad! What was the need of bringing me along with you? What I am supposed to do here!” Mikasa says while rolling eyes.  
“ Ah Mikasa! Sweetheart....you will watch me play Golf or you can play Golf too!” chuckles Kenny.  
“ What! You arent serious ! Are you?” says Mikasa shocked “ I am not into golf and all these! You know...you could have drop me at Sasha's home! I could have finished my assignment with her!”

  
Laughing out loud, Kenny keeps his arms around his daughter gently “ Oh my child! Try to calm down your brains sometimes....you always complain me, that I dont give you enough time nowdays! So here I am...today is off day! So we should have each other companion right?”  
Pouting , Mikasa says “ Dad! Stop lying alright! You are doing all these....cause you are worrying about me! “ staring at Kenny Mikasa says “ Dad you dont need to do this honestly! You are thinking about those nightmares of mine....Dad I told you right? I am feeling really good after yesterday's therapy! Even I had a good sleep at night"  
“ I know....I know! I am not worrying all right! I just want to spend a quality time with my daughter thats it...” smiles Kenny  
********** 

“ Oh here....he is!” Rod Reiss says suddenly as his eyes fell on a small 2 seated vehicle coming towards them.  
Eren looks at the direction Rod Reiss points....An middle aged man along with a young girl came out of the vehicle as they started walking towards them.  
As soon as the duo started coming close, the girl looked frozen on her spot as her eyes met with those green emerald eyes. She looked pretty much stunned at his presence.  
Eren stared back into her eyes and smiled gently....making her stunned a bit.  
The trance got broken when Rod Reiss exclaimed “ Kenny! Dude....why are you so late? “

  
Kenny laughs as he hugs Rod Reiss and says “ Oh no no! I am not.....you came early actually!”  
Both starts laughing as Rod Riess says “ Come have a seat! Let me introduce to my new friend! Eren Yeager!”

  
Eren got up immediately from his seat as he forwarded his hand to shake “ Nice to meet you Sir" looking straight into Kenny Ackraman eyes.  
Kenny smiled as he shook his hand “ Oh Nice to meet you too! Young man!”  
While Mikasa stood besides her dad feeling bit awkward of Eren's presence.  
As all of them sat around the round table, with Mikasa sat hesitantly besides her dad and opposite to Eren, glancing at him from corner of her eyes.

  
Rod Reiss jokes off “ Now dont tell me....that why I befriended with such a young guy!”  
Kenny laughs hearing Reiss words....looking at Eren “ How are you?”

  
Eren smiled “ Oh I am fine sir thank you! I have heard lots about you....always wanted to meet with you Sir! And its my pleasure that I finally got the chance"   
Kenny grinned “ Thats...really nice to hear...”  
Rod Riess further says “ And this is my friend's one and only daughter, Mikasa Ackraman!”

  
Mikasa raised her head up as her eyes met with him again as she says nervously “ Hi...”

  
Just when Eren casually says in calm and composed manner “ Oh I Know her....we met before actually! In a party few days or a week back! Zeke took me there for some business matter!”  
Mikasa stared at Eren completely stunned.....back then in University he acted all stranger and now....whats up with him, thinks Mikasa.

  
Rod Reiss chuckles “ Oh so you two know eachother already! Thats good...So shall we start Ackraman?”  
Kenny standing off from seat says “ Ah Yes Lets Go!” while looking at Mikasa “ You seat here and watch us playing...Come Rod!”

  
Both started to go off, when Eren took his water bottle and said “ I will be joining soon...you guys keep on going"

  
As they both set off, Eren started to drink water from his bottle while standing, just when Mikasa asks hesitantly “ Excuse me! How did you recognise me today, so quickly!”

  
Eren still drinking, looks at her through corner of his eyes...  
Keeping the water bottle on table, Eren sits back and giggles “ Why won't I recognise you? My memory isnt so weak"  
Mikasa looks at Eren with suspicion as she chuckles “ Really? Back then in University, when I came infront of you...it felt like you dont recognise me at all!”  
Eren raising his brows as he speaks in deep voice “ Is it? I dont remember telling you so...” looking straight through her eyes...  
Mikasa could feel heat appearing around her cheeks as she lowered her eyes, says hesitantly “I felt that from your facial expressions “

  
Eren leaning forward a bit as he smirks at her “ Dont believe in face expressions! They never tell the truth"

Mikasa glances at him while Eren gets ready to get up just when she says “ Listen!”  
Eren calmly “ Yes?”  
Mikasa nervously “ I wanted to ask....something for quite sometime!”  
Eren shrugging “ I am listening...”  
Mikasa trying to finds her words “ Err...Actually...How do you know me?”  
Eren laughs as he says “ We just got introduced! You are Mr Kenny Ackraman’s daughter...and your name is Mikasa Ackraman”

  
Mikasa rolls her eyes as she slightly felt irritated at his answer “ I didn't mean that...What I am asking is...How did you know me back then....in that party?”  
Eren in thoughtful manner “ Well...if I am not wrong! That party was held by Mr. Blouse....a famous industrialist, every guests present there was special! I am sure you were special too...It was his daughter's birthday party and you are her friend, right?”  
Mikasa started to feel irritated but she says again calmly “ I think you are not getting my point or trying to act like you are not understanding!” as her tone changes to being serious “ Why did you make my sketch that day?”

Eren twitched his lips as he thinks and then says shrugging “ Even I dont know...”

  
Mikasa as her eyes bore into his “ How do you know that I had this bruise near my cheek bone...on the right side!”  
Eren inturrpts as he says gently “ Can I tell you something.....if you dont mind!”  
Mikasa nods hesitantly in affirmation.  
Eren pointing at the scar near her cheek bone...as speaks “ That scar over your cheek, Don't hide it! It looks good on you...”  
Mikasa starts to look elsewhere except his captivating eyes as she says “ You still haven't answer my question...”

  
Eren with a smug look, as his eyes twinkled replies “ Your remaining questions and answers shall be done in our next meeting" as Eren got up from his seat and winked at Mikasa and smirked slightly, make her go all nervous and heat up....as he walked away from there while putting goggles on his eyes.  
Mikasa kept on staring at him till he completely faded away from her eye sight....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So How was this chapter? Do comment and share your views.


	6. Friend Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Impressive! I Think We Will Get Along Very Well... Yeager!” Kenny replied as he looked at Eren with curiosity and smiled, “I Love People Who Work With Risks As I Myself Am A Risk Taker....I Love Working Around Risks and Then Winning them With A Huge Profit"
> 
> “Well...Sir!” Eren said as he chuckled, “I Believe in taking calculated risks...Simple!” a slight sly look was then displayed on his features.  
> In between the conversation, Mikasa would keenly glance at Eren from the corner of her eyes while still keeping her face hidden with her phone, trying to act as if her focus was on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!😁 I Am Sorry For Updating The Story So Late, I Was Suffering From Writer's Block For Quite Sometime....Finally Trying To Be Around Slowly...  
> This Chapter Has Been Proof Read & corrected By @Bloody_kira (Kurai)...Special Thanks To Her. Hope you guys like the chapter! Please do comment.

_**Chapter 6: Friend Request** _

“That was amazing... really Well played! But I Won," exclaims Kenny Ackerman as the trio returns to the same place they left Mikasa sitting at, she was busy typing something on her phone.

  
“Just like always.” Rod Reiss replied laughing.

  
“These days... I am hearing a lot about Yeagers Aerospace Corporation Project... it really seems to be the talk of the town,” Kenny Ackerman said as he stares at Eren with a slight smile. “Getting popular very fast...Young man! I am sure the young generations interested in this field will be big fans of you.”

  
“Thank you so much Sir! This is just the beginning... I believe there are much more to be done." Eren replied smiling.

  
Kenny giggled before he said smirking slightly “I really appreciate such young energetic people as yourself... they possess such a great future ahead.”

  
Eren just nodded his head gently in affirmation in a gesture to show his gratitude towards Kenny.  
“But there is this One Thing...This Aerospace... indeed interesting stuff...” said Kenny, “however in Germany most of the people prefer to just leave the country and go off to some foreign country in persuasion of a higher degree and then ultimately settling there!” Kenny continued as he worrisomely stares at Eren. “So, I think it will be indeed tough for you to create a greater impact here! Moreover, it’s foreigners who shine here mostly.”

  
“That's the reason why I decided to come back to my own home country,” says Eren. “I want to help this generation and the generation after... people won’t need to travel abroad if the very same opportunity is present here...in our own country! Even though things won't be that easy... but it’s still worth the risk, how else would we know unless we take that risk? That's what business is all about for me anyways,” he finished with a causal shrug. 

  
“Impressive! I Think We Will Get Along Very Well... Yeager!” Kenny replied as he looked at Eren with curiosity and smiled, “I Love People Who Work With Risks As I Myself Am A Risk Taker....I Love Working Around Risks and Then Winning them With A Huge Profit"

  
“Well...Sir!” Eren said as he chuckled, “I Believe in taking calculated risks...Simple!” a slight sly look was then displayed on his features.  
In between the conversation, Mikasa would keenly glance at Eren from the corner of her eyes while still keeping her face hidden with her phone, trying to act as if her focus was on the phone.

  
She kept on looking at Eren from time to time as she started twirling a hair strand subconsciously with her fingers.  
Rod Reiss chirpily said, “Kenny! You must know of this... Eren is not only a hardworking engineer and a calm businessman, but he is also a God Damn Genius! You won’t believe this but with his help I have prevented myself from falling into a pit of losses! This child is Gold!”

  
Eren ran his fingers through his hair, being slightly embarrassed by that remark, “Mr. Reiss!!! Err....I Guess That’s Enough Praises for me! It wasn't anything like... God... Damn... Genius... as You had been Explaining! Please Don't embarrass me more in front of Sir Kenny!”  
While Kenny and Rod burst out laughing loudly, Kenny said “Oh come on, Young Boy! Don’t be shy! The way your aeronautical company is going ahead, it won’t be a surprise if you are indeed a genius, what say Reiss? In fact, I myself would like to sit with you one day and talk about some business stuff and strategies!”

  
Eren simply giggled as he gently nodded to the proposal, “Sure Sir!”  
Trying to hide the light blush that started to creep up his cheeks, Eren held his water bottle and started drinking it casually... while on the opposite side to him, Mikasa was keenly staring at him as if trying to read his face and body language which went completely unnoticed by him.  
Just when suddenly, his gaze turned to her looking her directly in the orbs with his green emerald eyes making her completely shaken up by this sudden action, as if he sensed her gaze on him. He kept on staring at her without blinking, still drinking his water.  
Mikasa was completely startled and embarrassed as she felt highly nervous of his intense gaze on her, so much that the heat already started appearing around her cheeks.

  
She quickly tried to compose herself as she diverted her gaze immediately towards her phone screen trying to act as if she is doing something on it.

  
But the curiosity within her couldn't stand it for a long time as she immediately glanced over her phone, hoping for no eye contacts but alas... his eyes were still on her... making her completely flustered at her stupidity.   
She was almost frozen on the spot finding him staring at her like that...she nervously looked around averting her eyes from his...  
Eren placed back his water bottle at the table with a sudden sound which slightly startled Mikasa, so that her eyes would immediately fall on him as a reaction to the sound.

  
As expected Mikasa looked at him again immediately, she was more flustered this time as again she finds him gawking at her shamelessly... more like pretty much openly, as he slightly smirks at her.

  
Mikasa could feel her breathing rate increases a bit faster than usual... due to his sudden gaze, she quickly took the water bottle placed on table in front of her, in her hand the water bottle felt cold.

  
She quickly opened its cap and was about to drink it when suddenly Kenny held her hand, preventing her from drinking.  
“Mikasa, sweetheart... Don’t drink any cold water, you will get a sore throat,” Kenny said softly.

  
Mikasa stared at Kenny nervously and then back at Eren who was now keenly staring at her with slight frown on his forehead.

  
She hurriedly put the cap back on the bottle and twisted it as she places it back on the table in front of her while Kenny and Rod Reiss went back to their conversation. 

  
Mikasa started to feel awkward towards the surroundings around her.  
She slowly again glanced at Eren to check his facial expression... who was now talking with Rod Reiss.  
********* 

  
Sitting silently at the back seat in the car, behind her father... Mikasa looked lost.  
She stared at the clear blue sky which only had few clouds through the window, occupied with her own thoughts.

Kenny staring at Mikasa from the corner of his eyes, gently said “Mikasa, What Song Would You Like to Listen to?”

  
Mikasa shifted her gaze to her father as she snapped out of her thoughts but didn’t reply to him, she simply looked back outside the window.

  
Kenny smiled as he looked at Mikasa whose face was still facing out the window and said, “Shall we go out for dinner somewhere today?”

  
Mikasa with a sulking face and without looking at Kenny, shakes her head in refusal.  
Kenny in a teasing tone said, “Are you even going to speak or just shake your head as an answer?”

  
Mikasa replied with nothing but kept her eyes fixed on the window, staring at the moving surroundings.

  
Kenny asked thoughtfully, “Are you somehow annoyed with me?”

  
To which Mikasa immediately replied sounding pretty much pissed, “I am.”  
Kenny’s eyes widened as he looked at her, he sounded surprised as he asked, “Huh? Really? What did I do?”

  
Mikasa finally looked at her father, making that cute pout and annoyed face at the same time before saying, “if its Uncle Reiss then its fine he Knows Me Since Childhood But You told me not to drink any cold water in front of that guy... How rude is that dad! I felt so embarrassed!”

  
Kenny with one eyebrow raised as he stares at her in confusion asked, “Who? Eren...Yeager?”

  
Mikasa almost sulking as she replied, “Yes he must be laughing at me now.... in his head."

  
Kenny shrugged as he said while laughing, “Come on sweetheart! I said that casually... didn’t think so much about it! Okay fine I won't do it next time!”

  
Mikasa gave a blank look at her dad clearly stating she doesn't believe him.  
Kenny nudging her shoulder in playful way, “Come on now! Smile... Shall we go somewhere to eat now? Together? You have been wanting to spend some time with your dad, haven’t you? So, Lunch or Dinner?”

  
********* 

Laying on her bed, Mikasa stared at the clock from time to time and then to the door as if waiting for someone.

  
She felt hell of annoyance at this moment.

  
Mikasa subconsciously put her hand on the small nightstand beside her bed as if searching for something then cursed under her breath eventually, “Damn! Granny Mary has also taken away my phone! I hate this...”

Remembering her phone, suddenly those green eyes flashed in her mind out of nowhere...

  
Mikasa facepalmed herself remembering the incident that happened this morning... Shit that was so embarrassing, she had been caught staring at Eren Yeager numerous times by the guy himself.   
Mikasa chuckled at her stupidity...

  
_What will he think of her now! Some sort of stupid ill-mannered bimbo drooling over him!_  
 _Wait... why is she thinking about all of these!_ Mikasa thought to herself as she felt startled by her own thoughts. _Duh....how can she even forget the weirdness about that guy! They never met each other before Sasha's birthday party... How come he knew so well about her face and that mark on her cheek bone..._

  
Mikasa felt intrigued about Eren Yeager all of a sudden as she found a sudden interest in finding more about him. Who is this guy anyways!

  
The clock’s arms aligned over each other pointing at 12, Mikasa took a deep breath as she pulled the blanket away getting off her bed.

  
Adjusting her loose shirt and shorts, she started walking towards her door trying not to make any noise.

  
She can’t believe she is actually doing this, moreover she can’t believe her dad has gone completely nuts! Well it’s understandable that he cares for her more than anything but damn she is slowly getting annoyed of being treated like a toddler at times.

  
Mikasa tiptoed out of her room and slowly headed towards the room of aunt Marry which wasn't that far from her room.  
She stood in front of the room as she held her breath nervously trying to calm herself down.

  
She slowly rotates the knob of the door carefully without making any sound as she peeps through the door to check inside the room.

  
Mikasa blinked her eyes curiously as she heard the sound of snoring... knowing well enough who could it be... she opened the door ajar as she steps inside the room.

  
Mikasa looked around and finally spotted where her laptop and phone are kept. While tiptoeing ahead, Mikasa stops near the bed where Granny Marry is in deep sleep. Before taking away her things, she slowly waved her hand in front of Granny Marry’s Closed Eyes... checking whether she is actually asleep or wide awake and faking it...

  
After confirming that Granny Marry is indeed asleep, Mikasa grinned to herself, slowly walking out of the room with her laptop and phone in hand, closing the door from behind....

As soon as Mikasa entered her room, she slowly closed the door... and then jumped immediately on her bed in excitement. She hurriedly placed her laptop in front of her and gave it a start at once.

  
Mikasa anxiously rubbed her hands together as she watched the Windows logo showing up with the laptop starting.

  
Soon enough she quickly clicks on google and logs into her Facebook account at once.

  
She types on the search tab as she utters the name in slow motion, “ E-R-E-N Y-E-A-G-E-R"

  
And Presses ENTER.

  
Soon Lots of Eren Yeager profiles appear nn Her Search List... She Starts Scrolling Through To Find The Correct One and Just When Her Eyes Fell On It...

  
It Appears That His Facebook Handle Was Officially Approved By Facebook. She clicks on the profile as it opened in front of her.

  
“Eren Yeager... Bachelors and Masters In Aeronautics... from Japan, Training from England, CEO & Owner of Yeagers Aerospace Corporation,” reads aloud the biography as Mikasa stared at her laptop screen all curious. She scrolled down for more information... about his whereabouts or birth information or anything related to his existence!

Mikasa was quite stunned to realize that he didn't share much about himself on his official Facebook account except for where he works, his graduation, business details and his birth date...

  
Seems like... A very Private person indeed!  
She kept on scrolling more to find some pictures of him in England and with Rod Reiss family. Seems like they were indeed close...  
There wasn’t much of his personal life information rather it was more about his business stuff... Mikasa was kind of disappointed...

  
She still is curious to know how the hell did he knew her....and why he acted as if he was a stranger in the university back then as if they never met!

  
Well they didn’t but in that party... he seemed like he knew her for ages...

  
Mikasa huffed as she kept on staring at the screen of her laptop still scrolling down trying to find out, if by chance a clue could be found that will make her believe... maybe she met this Eren Yeager before... in her past which she probably doesn’t remember at the moment...

  
Well she doesn't actually remember lots of things of her past... of herself...  
But to what it seems... maybe he never lived in Germany in the first place, probably he was brought up abroad in some other country....

  
Mikasa's thoughts got interrupted, when a notification sound came from the laptop...  
Mikasa hurriedly looked at the notification icon as she clicked on it... her eyes widened more as she read the “Name” popping in front of her...

  
A lump formed in her throat as she felt extremely shocked and suffered difficulty in breathing looked at that particular notification...  
It was a Friend Request from “ **Eren Yeager** ” Himself... To Her!

  
Mikasa was having hard time believing this... What on Earth is happening??

  
Is it just some sort of... coincidence or...  
She was just simply stalking him and he actually sent her a friend request... at the exact same moment!

  
A sudden fear crawled up Mikasa’s heart... What if he knew that she is stalking him!  
And he sent this friend request on purpose....

  
Mikasa quickly looked around the room as if trying to spot if Eren is hiding somewhere in her room…

  
She hurriedly jumps off her bed as she ran to the window, moving the curtain a bit to check if someone is spying from outside... on her!

  
Finding no one except for the guards roaming on the mansion’s ground due to their respective duties, Mikasa gulps in nervousness and a bit in excitement!

  
“Is this Real?” Mikasa says to herself aloud as she jumps back to the bed and looks at the screen again....  
********* 

Eren Yeager sitting on a rocking chair in a dark room... he kept on staring at the screen of his tablet while rocking to and fro... he then suddenly smiles to himself as he looks at Mikasa's profile picture on her facebook account. He touches the screen softly with his hand... as if gently caressing her face... 

_to be continued....._


End file.
